


Breaking the Detective

by personanongrata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ...kind of, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Interrogation, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace detective Naoto Shirogane has been 'captured' by villainous henchman Kanji Tatsumi. Will our intrepid heroine escape safely, or will she be broken like the kit-kat bar? Tune in and find out.</p>
<p>(Or, y'know, read the tags :P.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Detective

‘Hey, wake up. C’mon, get up, I got some questions I gotta ask you.’

No response.

‘Hey, get up, now. You have something important to us, and you’re gonna tell me what it is.’

Still no response, apart from a brief stirring from the small figure strapped into the chair.

‘Alright, well, I tried, hard way it is I guess.’

*SMACK* 

The chair jolts as the girl in the chair wakes up, her head jerking forward suddenly. Naoto Shirogane looks around her settings, blinking slowly. The room she’s in is dimly lit, using a small bulb above her, and a much brighter lamp situated on a table, pointing directly at her. _‘A lamp? How clichéd. I’m almost insulted.’_ She looks around for the voice, focusing on a dim shadow standing next to the lamp. Naoto attempts to get a better look at it, but the light from the lamp forces her to look away, blinking rapidly.

‘Ah, good, you’re finally awake. Sorry I had to get rough with you like that, but you were really out of it. Still, chloroform will do that to a person.’ The figure stepped forward, revealing himself to her. He was young, maybe about her age, with bleached blonde hair and a scar above his left eye Panning over him briefly, she observes a skull tattoo on his left shoulder, and a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes. ‘Name’s Kanji, although I guess an ace detective such as yourself already knows that.’ Naoto nods silently, glaring at him. The figures only response is to grin hugely, ‘yeah, that doesn’t surprise me. Not a lot that gets past you, which makes me wonder something. How come you haven’t noticed you’re naked?’ He reached out and tweaked one of Naoto’s nipples gently, hoping to elicit a reaction from his captive. 

Naoto smiles thinly at him, before opening her mouth. ‘I was aware I was undressed from the moment I woke up, but I felt no need to acknowledge it. I can guess why I have no clothes on, so I felt no need to insult either of us by questioning it.’ She swallows here, the only sign of any nerves on her entire person. ‘Since I feel no need to insult you, let’s be honest here. I have something your boss, Mr. Narukami wants, and he’s instructed you to get it out of me. I feel no need to waste your time, so I’ll state this plainly.’ Naoto pauses, and looks Kanji directly in the eye here, ‘I’m. Not. Telling. You. Anything. Who knows what scum such as yourself could do with- UNGH.’ She flinches here, as the back of Kanji’s hand flies down, striking her across the face. 

‘Y’know, for such a smart chick, you sure are stupid. Calling the dude who has your naked body tied to a chair ‘scum’ is really not a good move.’ He steps back for a second, picking up a phone on the table next to the lamp. ‘Hey, boss, it’s me. We got a small problem. I snatched the Shirogane chick like you wanted, but she says she ain’t gonna talk-’ Kanji stops speaking for a moment, and winces before continuing. ‘That’s not the problem, she knows who you are. What do we do about her now?’ Another pause, as the voice rattles out a list of instructions, before Kanji nods his assent and puts the phone down. 

‘Well, Ms. Detective, I dunno how you knew who my boss was, but he’s just told me that I’m not allowed to let you see the light of day again. Which is good for me, because he just gave me a free pass on whatever I wanna do to you. However,’ he pauses here and picks up a riding crop from the desk, walking over to Naoto, and dragging its tip against her ample breasts. ‘This ain’t exactly a good situation for you to be in and-hey, why’re you smilin’ like that?’

Naoto smirks at him, before leaning back in her chair and looking him right in the eye. ‘I must thank you. I had no solid evidence that your boss was Narukami, just a theory. Although, as you have just helped prove,’ Naoto pauses here, and leans forward, wincing at the minor pain in her shoulders, ‘my theories are usually correct.’ Kanji’s own smile slips away from his face, to be replaced by an angry snarl. ‘Alright kid, playtimes over. I let you have your fun, but now, you’re gonna tell me what I want.’ Naoto shakes her head confidently and fixes her eyes on him. ‘No. I don’t think I am somehow.’

Kanji brings up the riding crop and slams it down on her breasts, each one causing a slight stiffening in Naoto’s muscles, until she finally opens her mouth and lets out a small noise of pain. Kanji smiles, and begins to massage her breasts in his hand, none-too-gently. Naoto strains her hands subtly against the tape holding her in place, before relaxing and stiffening her entire body. Kanji eventually stops fondling her, and looks at her. ‘Hmm, maybe you’re a little tougher than I thought. Thankfully for me, we have all the time in the world, and your life is now mine to play with.’

He steps away from her, and brings over some candles, lighting three of them with a match, before setting them on the desk in front of her. ‘Y’see those candles Shirogane? Those are all yours. Now, imagine the boiling hot candle wax dripping its way down between your legs,’ he rubs the riding crop slowly against her slit, causing Naoto’s breathing to increase slightly. ‘Yeah, it ain’t a pretty picture, is it? You know how you can avoid it?’ A hand reaches out and pulls Naoto’s hair back, forcing her to look directly up at him. Naoto gasps from the sudden pain and tries to pull her head away, with no success. ‘I'm gonna take that as a “no” then’, Kanji says, releasing her hair. ‘I gotta admit, I’m pretty happy with it goin’ down this way. Just need to give the candles a little bit longer to melt a little, then the *real* fun can begin.’

Kanji’s hands return to her breasts now, and he slowly begins fondling them, pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts in his hands. By now, Naoto’s breathing is getting more and more ragged, from both fear and arousal, and Kanji leans over, whispering directly into her ear. ‘You’re beginnin’ to enjoy this, ain’t ya Shirogane? Don’t worry, it’s only natural. All the ladies do eventually. That Satonaka chick did, pretty quick too, I might add. C’mon, tell me what I need to hear, and I can let you live. Then we can have some real fun together. What do you say to that?’ Kanji gently presses his lips against her ear, kissing it, before opening his mouth and gently biting on her earlobe. 

By this point, Naoto is fidgeting in her chair endlessly, her breathing shallow and rapid as Kanji works his hands over her breasts. She shakes her head defiantly and turns to face him. ‘You...really think a few pretty words and a riding crop can get you what you want? I have my pride as a detective at stake, I am not going to let it be violated that easily.’

Kanji smiles, pulling his head away from her ear. ‘That’s the spirit, Shirogane. Don’t let me win, keep fighting. I’m sure it’ll work out perfectly for you. It did for all the others, right?’ One of his hands wanders away from her breasts, reaching down between her legs, causing a small gasp of shock, and Naoto’s hand to tighten against her bonds once more. ‘Hey now Shirogane, none of that. Can’t have you breakin’ the chair now, can we?’ Kanji looks over at the candles, before turning around and leaning down, looking Naoto in the eyes. ‘Alright Shirogane, time’s up. You gonna tell me what I wanna know about the diamonds, or do we take this further? Naoto takes a deep, steadying breath, steeling herself for what was about to happen. She mirrors Kanji, looking him directly in the eyes, before spitting in his face. ‘Is that answer satisfactory?’

Kanji blinks, twice, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, neatly monogrammed with his own initials. Wordlessly, he wipes the saliva off his face, before placing it neatly on the desk. ‘You remember what I said earlier about you not being a very smart chick, right? You ain’t exactly helping prove me wrong there.’ Kanji leant over to the desk, and pulled out a ballgag from behind the lamp. Naoto’s eyes widen as her eyes register what’s going on, and she opens her mouth to say something.

Kanji’s free hand smacks her across the face once more, harder this time, and Naoto lets out an audible yell of pain. ‘See, the whole point of the gag is that you don’t talk, so shut the fuck up. You got that, you little bitch?’ Kanji’s free hand now grips her by the hair, and the gag gets shoved painfully into her mouth, and is efficiently buckled into place. Naoto sits there, bound and gagged, breathing deeply, looking over at the candles in fear.

‘That’s better. See, right now, I don’t care about you talking. That can wait. Right now, this is just about making you suffer. And I intend to enjoy every second of it.’ Kanji leans over and picks up one of the candles, moving over and lowering it in front of her face. ‘You could have had this easy Shirogane, but you had to be tricky, didn’t ya?’ Well, just remember, what you’re about to feel,’ Kanji pauses here to drip a few drops of wax over Naoto’s breasts, causing her to stiffen and scream softly into the gag. ‘What you’re about to feel is on you.’ A few more drops splash against her breasts, moving down onto her nipples, and Naoto’s screams increase in intensity. Kanji grins as Naoto’s yells become louder, before slowly dripping the wax down between her breasts, so that some of it falls on her stomach. Naoto writhes and bucks under Kanji’s ‘ministrations’, before he sets the candle down between her legs and slaps her across the face. ‘Hey, Shirogane, how you holding up?’ Naoto shudders at his touch, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. ‘That bad, huh? Tell you what, maybe this’ll make things easier for ya.’

Kanji leans back over to the desk and comes back wielding a blindfold, which he slips over Naoto’s eyes. ‘If you can’t see it, that should make this less terrifying, right?’ He laughs cruelly as he picks up the candle again and starts slowly moving it up and down her legs. Naoto recoils and jerks in her bonds with each drop, and Kanjis begins switching things up, swapping legs and body parts at random, until Naoto’s upper torso and legs are covered in wax, and Naoto herself is openly sobbing, her head bent over.

Seeing this, Kanji grabs her by the hair, and painfully yanks it up. ‘Hey now Shirogane, don’t go gettin’ cold feet on me like that. We’re nowhere close to done yet.’ He stomps over to the desk, swapping candles, and moves back over to the desk, silent as the grave this time. Naoto is looking around desperately, trying to listen out for some clue of where her captor is. Kanji slowly reaches over and dangles the candle over Naoto’s pussy for a full five seconds, before tilting his hand, letting the hot wax splash right over her vagina. Naoto’s screams at this point could wake the dead, and the chair legs begin slamming violently against the ground, until Kanji grips the chair by its head, holding it still, as the wax continues to drip directly onto Naoto’s twat.

‘See Shirogane, I’m guessin’ spitting in my face like that looks like a really bad idea now, doesn’t it?’ When there is no response, he tilts the candle further, pouring a heavier stream between her legs and repeats the last two words louder. Naoto nods her assent frantically, and Kanji eases up. ‘Good girl. You’re finally doing the clever thing.’ He moves the candle away from her and sets it down, before reaching up and undoing the gag. Naoto coughs hoarsely before looking over at him. ‘M-may I please have some water?’ Kanji nods his assent. ‘Well mannered, too. I’m beginning to like you Shirogane. Maybe you have a future after all.’ He pulls over a cup of water, and tips it slowly down Naoto’s throat.

Once the cup is empty, he crumples it and tosses it away, before patting her cheek gently. ‘Now, Shirogane, anything you wanna tell me? Any skeletons in your closet, or vital information you have that you wanna pass on?’ As he finishes this, Kanji reaches over to the desk and picks up the last candle, holding it in front of Naoto’s eyes. Naoto trembles and whispers something inaudible to Kanji’s ears. ‘Sorry Shirogane, you’re gonna have to speak up now.’ Naoto raises her voice, but it is still little more than a dim whisper. ‘Please.’ Kanji sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. ‘And to think we were makin’ progress too. Alright Shirogane, we can do it the hard way if you insist.’ Naoto looks up and her voice reaches an audible level, high and frightened. ‘No, no you don’t have to do that, I’m sorry. Please, please put the candle down.’

Kanji shakes his head and smiles. ‘Sorry Shirogane, too little too late in that regard.’ Naoto shakes her head and whines desperately as the candle slowly drips down her breasts again, before moving to between her legs, where the noises increase once again in pitch. Kanji continues altering between the two areas for a few minutes, before setting the candle down and looking up at her. ‘So then, Shirogane. Let’s say a couple more hits with the crop, then I can give you a chance to talk again, hmm?’ Naoto says nothing, slumped back against the chair, sobbing to herself. ‘Hmm, you look about ready to talk, maybe I should just move to the main event instead.’

Kanji reaches over and pulls out a marker, pulling the cap off, and slowly, agonizingly running it up and down Naoto’s body. When he pulls away, the phrase ‘property of Kanji Tatsumi’ is written on her. Kanji then pulls a collar out from behind the desk, buckling it into place on her neck and standing back, camera in hand. ‘Absolutely beautiful Shirogane. I wonder, how seriously people would take the Detective Prince if they saw her like this.’ Naoto’s eyes widen and she blurts out, ‘no please, not that. I’ll tell you anything you want, just don’t let people see me like this.’ Kanji laughs and snaps a few photos of Naoto helpless like this, before setting down the camera and picking up a knife. ‘Now that’s what I like to hear. But there’s something I want to do first.’ 

Kanji cuts Naoto’s bonds loose and grabs her by the hair, pulling her against the wall, where a large metal pipe sticks out. A small time later, Naoto’s hand are securely bound to it, while Naoto herself is kneeling on the floor, her head at Kanji’s crotch. Her eyes widen as she realises what is about to happen to her. ‘Tatsumi, you don’t have to do this, please-’. A hand grips her hair, cutting her off mid-sentence, as Kanji slowly lowers his pants with the other, letting his cock spring free. ‘I know I don’t have to Shirogane, but I really want to.’ He grips her head with both hands, and guides Naoto over to the head of his cock. ‘Now, before you spill your guts to Mr. Narukami, I think you’re going to spend some time entertaining my cock. It’s spent so long watching you suffer, and I’m afraid the poor thing’s a little frustrated right now.’ 

Naoto’s looks up at him, her eyes red-rimmed from crying, and looks back down at his cock, before closing her eyes and slowly opening her mouth. She moves over until she can feel the head of Kanji’s cock inside her mouth, and begins to lick at it, bobbing her head up and down gently. Kanji smiles and rests his hands on her head, letting her get used to the feeling of having his cock inside her mouth, before slowly pushing further and further in, until his head reaches the back of her throat. Naoto squeezes her eyes tightly, and begins to move up and down, obeying Kanji’s wordless command. He keeps his hands where they are, but chooses to let her do all the work.

Naoto continues sucking on Kanji’s prick, drool leaking around her mouth, forming a small puddle on the floor beneath them. Kanji looks down at her and strokes her behind the ear. ‘Good girl Naoto. Keep this up and maybe I can be persuaded to forget about those photos I just took.’ Upon hearing this, Naoto redoubles her efforts, gagging loudly as she forces her head up and down faster. Kanji’s breathing begins to accelerate and he squeezes her hair painfully, before he begins fucking her face ruthlessly. Naoto coughs and splutters and tries to pull away as Kanji rams his ccock as far down her throat as he can, but is met with limited success.

After another few minutes of this, Kanji gasps, pushes down Naoto’s throat twice more, before pulling out and stroking his cock ferociously. A huge load of cum shoots out his cock, spraying all over Naoto’s face and breasts, with a few drops landing in her mouth. Naoto coughs as she involuntarily swallows some of Kanji’s cum, and a few coughing gasps escape her throat as she slowly recovers her breath. She looks up to see Kanji taking hold of the camera once more, and she tries to stand up, before being pushed down by Kanji’s leg. ‘Master Tatsumi, please. You can’t take photos of me like this, I’d be ruined.’ Kanji laughs and puts the camera back down. ‘Master Tatsumi, huh? I like the sound of that.’ Naoto flushes as she realises what just left her mouth, before looking away, her cheeks bright red. ‘So, Naoto. About those diamonds?’

Naoto breathes in slowly for a few seconds, before nodding, regaining most of her composure. ‘The diamonds. Yes, of course. They are due to arrive in three days.’ Upon hearing these words, Kanji pops the camera on the desk, and unties Naoto hurriedly. ‘You alright Naoto. That-uh, that wasn’t too much or anything?’ Naoto smiles from underneath her layer of cum, before standing up and stretching her arms in different positions. ‘I’m quite alright Kanji, I promise. I had a...very enjoyable time. Thank you for accomodating my requests.’ Kanji, dropping the calm, controlling persona present a few seconds ago, rubs his shoulder nervously. ‘I-uh, not a problem. I had fun too, y’know. I mean, it wasn’t something I saw myself ever really doin’, but I had fun doin’ it. Y’know what I mean?’ 

Naoto nods her assent. ‘Likewise. I was a little nervous to bring it up. Do you have any sort of wipes I might be able to borrow? I’d rather not walk through Inaba with a load of semen on my face.’ Kanji nods, tossing over a packet of facial wipes. ‘Yeah, sorry about that. It just felt...right, y’know?’ Naoto smiles as she begins to clean herself off. ‘I understand Kanji, trust me. I’m just glad you thought ahead and remembered to pack these. The gesture is very much appreciated.’ She pauses here to wipe the rest of the cum off of her body. ‘Although, you do realise what this means right?’ Kanji looks over, nervous all of a sudden. ‘Hey-uh, Naoto, you alright? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?’

Naoto shakes her head, walking over to him, stark naked and completely confident. When she reaches Kanji, she leans up and grips his hair, pushing him down to the floor. ‘This means, my dear Kanji, that next time it’s my turn. And believe me, there will be vengeance.’ She walks over to the camera, and scrolls through it, finding no evidence of any photos having been taken. _‘Clever Kanji’_ she thought to herself as she placed it back on the desk. Naoto picks up her clothes from under the desk, and begins to place them on. ‘Hurry up now Tatsumi, I wish to go home and shower. There is still a large amount of candle wax I need to remove, and I thought you might care to join me.’ Kanji quickly pulls his pants up, and assists her in cleaning the rest of the room. Naoto smiles at him and slips her hand into his, as the two walk out, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> *taps microphone*
> 
> H-hello? Is this thing still working?
> 
> Ah, there we go.
> 
> *tumbleweed rolls past*
> 
> It's...it's been a while since I wrote anything at all. Been replaying Persona 4, got in the mood to write Kanji/Naoto smut, because I am apparently a huge pervert. After this, maybe some more stuff, possibly some stuff with Narukami and Kanji, but we'll see.


End file.
